bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mythical Group
Overview & General History [http://www.bungie.net/fanclub/mythic2401/Group/GroupHome.aspx Mythical group] was founded by [http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx xD3AD MAN LIVEx] and co-created by [http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=5764748 Phoenix9508]. It was devised as a juvenile re-taliation against [http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?player=vanert vanert]'s group, "[http://www.bungie.net/fanclub/teammythic/Group/GroupHome.aspx Team Mythic]". xD3AD MAN LIVEx and Phoenix9508 thought that some of the groups rules,'' and ultimately'', their leader was wrong and misguided. They tried to change that, but it failed. So they opted their last-resort; create an opposing group. Recently a 3rd general, [http://seventhcolumn.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?player=megacool69 Superduper66], was promoted and has been doing a good job at keeping order in the forums. Also, around that time, the first forum moderator, [http://seventhcolumn.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=4319325 AbeLincoln15], was also appointed, being a trustworthy leader of one of our ally groups. However, Abe has since been demoted, and Evanesca, (creator of the logo) has been promoted in his place. Ils sont tres intelligents! It now is rising in number and its moderators are there every day. It bustles with activity and projects often. Soon to have a logo, humpday team, and machinima up and running. The group updates itself fairly often, so make sure to keep checking in! Recently, it's allied with the group Zombie League Gaming. It also has founded Mythical Machinima and Mythical Moderators. Not long ago, Quado13, rose to the position of an Activity Manager. He has taken on many responsibilities with this job including managing a group calendar of events, writing a weekly newsletter, and massive amounts of recruiting. It's been very helpful and I believe has also helped in increasing activity around the place. Starting sometime in September, Mythical Group has been doing podcasts which have consisted of Quado13, now an Administrator, and Phoenix9508 discussing various news in the realm of Halo and the group's activity along with a couple debates about popular subjects. The feature has gotten many subscriptions from itunes and still, after directing everyone to join at the closing, not one person comes. Regardless, it's a fun experience for the both of them and the members in the group look forward to it every week. As of the end of 2009, the podcast had momentarily halted as Quado13 was away from the internet. The group is slow on plans for the time, but has many things ready to launch upon Quado getting one with a new computer. Still, as the group may not be doing much, people play together and discuss a wild variety of topics. We aren't going anywhere. Ranks List of Ranks and Points Required to Achieve Them - As of 4/18/09 Reknowned Tactician - Moderator - Selected. Revered Knight - 6000 points Heroic Knight - 4000 points Honored Knight - 2500 points Noble Knight - 1500 points Feared Mercenary - 1000 points Calvary Rider - 600 points Armored Warrior - 300 points Crossbow Archer - 100 points Infantry Swordsman - Starting Rank Outsider - Self Explanatory The points system of the Mythical Group are very simple. Points are recorded for activity such as: - Foruming with a positive impact on the group. - Winning certain contests and competitions. - Recruitment of members. - Participation in group sponsored events Member Status Current Members With Points (Alphabetized & Classified) - As of 8/17/09 Infantry Swordsman a large piex: 50 CardboardB0x127: 90 FarseerYams: 50 LaxKnight: 50 MarZ x VolTA: 45 RockNRolla11337: 70 Salamakajakawaka: 30 THE GILL777': 50 Zash208: 50 Crossbow Archer Agustus: 100 alexmanjaro12: 125 BlackKnightKanso: 200 BLAH BERRY 486: 150 BOB BLABA: 200 Brad1759: 260 Bruzzrad: 150 CAM3XTREME: 140 Corrosioned: 150 DestroyerLloyd: 290 Doodle: 100 halomcee: 150 HYPER B0Y: 130 Im SteelAssassn: 180 J Beast: 115 JtDob: 125 Mr Pie 5: 200 Myth of Tyrant: 200 Odhanan: 100 sPidey kOon: 225 Skater0: 125 The Swayzinator: 150 THEE ARBITER: 150 vanert: 215 Xyrelt: 100 Armored Warrior Abelincoln15: 450 Delta 15t: 400 I Lunar Chaos I: 335 Calvary Rider Evanesca: 690 Jacko009: 725 MacAttack1011: 615 Feared Mercenary A RandomNate: 1070 Note: Points per member are dynamic and are subject to change overtime. Moderators Administrators Phoenix9508 - PHOENIX RAGE!!!! Supderduper66 - Forge Overlord Qudao13 - PUSH MARY!!!!